One Last Dance
by Ice.Jewel-9425
Summary: What if Edward chose someone he loved over Bella? What if the person wasnt the person to be expected? Leaving Bella alone in shatters as she tries to live on going through obstacles as she reaches for Edward again. Will it be too late? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE TWILIGHT! I have recently read it and now its driving me crazy!! (in a good way). I can't wait to read New Moon. So while waiting I would like to make a fanfic about this. Heheheheh….Its my first actually so PLEASE take this easily on me …oh yeah, please bear with the spelling or grammar cuz' I did this in a hurry :P**

(Bella's POV)

I was running, running through a deep dark forest, salty tears rolling down my cheeks as I proceeded throughout the woods not caring as to where I was headed. I don't know why, I felt weak and greatly in pain as if I was being separated from someone dear to me. I stopped gasping for breath leaning one hand on the bark of a rough tree and another on top of my knees. I slipped and scraped my knees. The pain in my heart was unbearable, tears continued to cascade through my cheeks and splashed unto the forest floor splattering into many drops. Now down in my knees and hands, I raised my head and noticed the surroundings abruptly changing into a dimly lit sidewalk. I looked ahead of me and spotted a figure, a man to be precise. He seemed to be waiting for someone. I blinked and was suddenly right on front of him. He was pale, had a great physique, a head full of rich dark brown hair and a pair of the most beautiful gleaming golden eyes staring right back at me. My trembling hands reached out to touch him and he reached his hand to touch me as well, but my knees had gave away and I fell. My heart raced. It slowed down. It stopped.

_Boom! _My eyes shot open and was greeted by an ever so familiar dark room. I turned my lamp on and sat upright. I noticed that my pillow was drenched with sweat and tears and set it aside. I rubbed my eyes. _'It was all a dream' _I thought as I touched the tear-stained portion of my cheeks. I rubbed my face and sighed standing up from the bed and entering the bathroom. I faced the mirror and immediately noticed that my eyes were blood-shot red, my hair was clinging to my neck and struck out in different places, in short, I looked disgusting. I washed my face and brushed my tangled hair hoping Charlie wouldn't notice anything about me. Once I finished, I headed outside hoping to quench my dried throat. Entering the kitchen, I turned the hallway lights on. Charlie was still asleep and I tiptoed around the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher full of cold water, grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the cold liquid into it. It was raining hard in Forks and I hated it. I hated cold and wet and despite my pale skin, loved the sun. I drank my water, placed the glass on the dishwasher and proceeded upstairs back to my bedroom to get ready for school.

It has already been around three weeks since I had moved in with Charlie in Forks. To make things clearer, Charlie and Renee, my mother had divorced and she had just recently remarried to Phil Dwyer who is a strictly minor league baseball player and travels a lot. I had to leave, it was my decision after all, and I never liked Phil. He was a good man but I never liked him. Renee wanted me to stay but I didn't think I could stand having to move around a lot and have someone other than Charlie be my father, so I ran away. Renee freaked out when she found out I was in Forks with Charlie but I told her that I was fine and I would spend my year with Charlie who happily enrolled me at a school in Forks. She hesitated and I knew she wouldn't budge so I had to do the most reasonable thing at the moment, lie. I told her how great it was to be living here in Forks with Charlie and that she needn't worry about me. She finally agreed when I told her that she and Phil would have had a much better time together without me and that I would e-mail her everyday. Everything was going well until I learned that Forks was a rainy place and I had desperately wanted to go home to Phoenix but I needed to stay because, true to my word, I did not want to bother Renee and Phil.

After fixing myself for school, I went downstairs only to find out that Charlie had already gone to work. I knew this because his holster and gun weren't in their places. Charlie is the head chief of Forks and because of that, during my first day of school here in Forks everyone had treated me with respect and had known who I was, which by the way, was really irritating. I grabbed a sandwich and went out of the house running towards the cherry red truck Charlie had bought me on my first day here in Forks. I entered the truck and drove to school. Life was like a routine in Forks. Wake up, eat, go to school, study, go home, eat dinner and then sleep.

As I drove through the damp streets towards the school, flashbacks of the dream kept coming back to me therefore causing me to lose focus and nearly hit a silver sports car . I hit the brakes as hard as I could as the truck halted to a stop, inches away from making contact with the volvo, which had also stopped. My heart raced, I've never been this unfocused ever, especially when driving. I was about to make a move to exit my truck but something held me from doing so. Even though I couldn't see it, I felt the driver's glare focused on me and before could digest everything, the Volvo had already raced away leaving me dumbfounded right in the middle of the road. I shook my head trying to clear my mind of the fact that I had almost killed myslef and most probably another life or two. I shuddered and stomped on the accelerator speeding off towards school. Even though I have stayed in forks for more than three weeks already, I never recalled seeing a silver Volvo around.

As I entered the schools parking lot, I saw the silver car again parked just a few lots ahead of me. I saw someone inside the Volvo as well. I turned the ignition off, jumped off the car and slammed the door shut. I decided to pay the owener of the Volvo a visit to apologize for the earlier incident, I'm still new at this school and I do not want any problems with any of the students. When I finally got there, no one was inside nor outside the car. _'I swear I saw someone inside it' _I thought as I stared at the silver vehicle. Frustrated, I was about to turn around and make my way towards the school but stopped in my tracks. Right in front of me, okay, maybe not directly in front of me but behind a glass door on front of me, was a boy around my age arguing with an aged woman behind a high desk. He was absolutely beautiful. He had the most beautiful pair of obsidian eyes, lush reddish-brown hair and a fairly built physique. I pushed the doors open and he averted his gaze to me. We stared at each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity but all that stopped when he quickly turned back to the receptionist and muttered something like "...nevermind"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but what you ask for is something beyond my power." she replied, worry in her eyes. I passed by the two of them and heard the boy grumble: "Because she's the chief's daughter." Were they talking about me? What grudge did that Cullen person have in me? It was my first time seeing him and I honestly didn't talk or do anything bad to him. I felt brush of air on my skin as I saw him walk away.

"What a jerk."

* * *

­ 

(Edward's POV)

It's been a month since I came back from my hunting. I've never had such sleepless nights. Like I ever sleep, but I was just afraid to close my eyes for again the last two weeks I had the same vision repeating over and over again. In my dream or vision I was running away from someone dangerous. I was tired and scared. I was scared for someone close to me. I doubted that the person was a vampire or my family. I was running through the forest into a sidewalk dimly lit by the lamp posts. Then I suddenly was sitting down on a bench and it seemed like I was waiting for someone. Suddenly a figure appeared on the sidewalk. I couldn't make up her face for it was too dark. She reached for me and I saw tears falling from her face. I tried to hold her hand and comfort her but then I was being pulled away and she fell. She fell and I awoke, sweating. I felt like crying like some human would but I couldn't.

I thought about this while I was driving my car. I was so focused in my thoughts when I almost crashed into a red truck. I smelled something sweet and wonderful. Blood, human blood but this was different, the smell was sweet and the more I stayed there the more I craved for that blood. I glared at the person driving the red truck, the driver was a female who was shocked at what happened and focused myself away from the girl and quickly drove away leaving her in the middle of the road. My heart raced for the first time in a long time.

I reached the school and relaxed myself in the Volvo for a few minutes but then I picked up the same smell I recently sensed in the incident. I controlled myself to see the girl turn her ignition and engine off and approach my car. I panicked for I didn't want to hurt **another human** again like before. Before she reached to my car I quickly escaped without her noticing and leaving her with a quizzical look on her face. Her face. It seemed like I saw it before and I felt a bond between us. This made me frustrated. Was this love? No, it couldn't be. I only love one person. I entered the school and directly approached the woman behind the desk. She surprisingly looked up as I frustratingly tapped on the table.

"Welcome back, Edward Cullen."

* * *

Who was this person Edward had loved before? Why can't he love again? Is he going to be Bella's person in her dream? Maybe, maybe not...

* * *

**Hahahah...okay, that was kinda...weird... so predictable :)) anyways please review...hihihi, the next chap...TER (or chappie) might come late :P I hoped you liked it...**

_Sneak Peek: This is not at the next chapter so its...a spoilier :P...press next if you don't want to read it (sigh the usual drama thing)_

_"Bella? I'm so sorry."_

_"Sorry?! You LEFT me?! How can I forgive you?" I cried as tears fell down my face "It's not fair! Is it her you want?"_

_"I-I dont know." Edward said as he sat upon the bed and covered his head with his hands "I can't choose."_

_"CHOOSE?! What do you mean choose?" I cried frustrated "Edward, just...just get out of here. I never want to see you again."_

_"Bella.." He stood up as he tried to hug me and as if he could comfort me._

_I pushed him away "GO! I have my own life already and...and I don't need you and I never tried to do in the past years." It hurt to say such words "If it's her you want Edward, then go. I have no chance of stopping you."_

_"Bel-" as he stepped out the door_

_"Go, please. Just...just go." I said as tears fell down my face and as I tried to control my anger but slammed the door at his face. "I..I hate you." As I said this I heard his steps fade away. I made myself slide my back against the door and I put my head on my knees "You left me. How can I live like this? I chose him while you were away. I thought you would never come back but I still love you Edward, I still do."_

_"Bella?" a concerned voice called to me. I looked up, eyes brimming red, and saw **him**. I ran to him and buried myself into his chest, crying._

* * *

Who is this person? Well, you will never know! bwahahaha!...okay...um...just wait and see...

Don't forget to review, or else! hahaha

buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gawsh! Sorry for the really really late update for this chapter. The reason why is: Its SUMMER thats why. I had to enroll to _Fine Arts for the Oil Painting Class_ and get tutored for math XD (like that was anything interesting) and I sprained my knee. Anyways, this is the second chapter. I hope you'll like it. I really do cuz' I kind of rushed it X3 Thanks! Oh yah! Please Read and Review. Belated Happy Mothers Day!! (no flames pweese)gives puppy dog eyes**

**One Last Dance: Chapter 2**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I glared at him as he walked down the hallway and disappeared at the corner. I felt my blood boil with anger. How _dare_ he?! All I did was walk inside the school and looked at him. What's so bad about that? And what right does he have to get mad at me just because I'm the chief's daughter or something--something he thinks. Sheesh! I shook my head and continued on walking down the hallway and glanced down at my schedule. Bad idea. I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide and unbelieving. Right on top of the piece of paper on my hand are the words **ENGLISH--MR. BERTY--8:15-8:55** written in bold. I shook my head again as I took out the drawn map of the school out of my bag. Without a doubt, where that Cullen boy was heading was the route to where the English class room is located. _This could not be happening _I thought as I continued looking up at the hallway and down at the small map on my hand. My feet started moving again when the bell rang. I silently prayed to myself, hoping that he was just headed that way to pass out some papers or something or--not

I turned around the corner and relaxed when I realized that there were still about three other doors in this hallway before ending in a dead end. I mentally smacked myself on the head for not noticing that there were two other doors in this hallway other than the door to English class. Maybe luck was actually giving me a chance at having a peaceful and non-terrifying day today. Yeah right. I continued down the corridor and entered the English class room. Luckily for me, the teacher wasn't there yet. Probably late or something. I looked around the room and became aware of the fact that the tables had name tags on them. Maybe to save the teachers the trouble of assigning the students to which seat she or he was going to sit. Well, great, because I was so not in the mood to look for a table. I walked down the rows of table and chairs searching for my name, completely conscious of all the students stares focused on me. They were early too. My plan on coming into the classroom before anyone comes in failed. I sighed when I finally found my table. Now everyone can go back to ignoring me and do whatever they were doing before I entered the classroom. Yay. I forced myself not to remember I _was_ the daughter of the Chief of Green Forks but this plan was just like the other plan. Failed. I hastily sat down on my seat and placed my bag under the table. I looked up and noticed that everybody where staring just as intently and wide eyed as before, but this time they were staring at both me and the person sitting next to me. Then realization hit me, right on the middle of my forehead. I slowly turned around and met the cold and spine chilling stare of the person who I did not, in anyway whatsoever hope to see. I silently cursed my luck as I quickly turned back and started searching my bag for something I did not need hoping he and everyone else in this class would just stop staring and leave me along like all the other students back in Phoenix. But fate didn't want what I wanted. Nope not at all. That's why when I looked up, everybody wasn't just staring anymore. No they weren't. They were staring _and _whispering. Great. Just great.

I turned to face Mr. fear-me-or-die-under-my-cold-and-terrifying-yet-sexy-stare and our eyes met yet again. Wait. Did I just call him sexy? No that's out of the question. This guy obviously hates me, and if it was legal would probably kill me. I can feel it somehow. Why is this guy so against me anyway? Like I said before, I didn't do anything to him. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Yet every time I look at him, it's like I've killed his pet gold fish or something. Maybe it's because I'm 'the chief's daughter' or something. I stare at his liquid like golden eyes fully recieving the glare he was giving me. I glare back into those eyes. Liquid gold. It was hard to glare for it was futile against his. Instead I decided to study him. You know, see what it is he feels against me. The eyes are, in fact, the window to the soul right? What I saw was anger and hatred, obviously...and lust? Not the kind of lust where the guy is sexually interested. No not that. Not at all. It was like he wants to eat me. It was like he was some lion ready to pounce on its prey. A harmless sheep. Though I would never admit it, I was actually scared and annoyed. I want to _crush _his oh-so-beautiful-face with a 100 ton hammer!

**(End of Bella's POV)**

**(Edwards POV) **

_"What a jerk."_

Jerk was just the right word to describe me now. I passed by her. I know she didn't do anything to me yet I cannot help but feel angered by her presence. It wasn't her personality, mind, appearance or body that disturbed me actually, heck I've never even talked with the girl, why judge in personality or mind when I don't know her at all. In fact, to anyone, she would look just like an average teenage girl. But to me she was far from that. To begin with, I couldn't hear her thoughts. That is too wrong to be true. _Only one person_ could avoid me reading her mind, and _she_ obviously isn't this girl. Secondly, her _blood_. No, don't get me wrong, her blood isn't disgusting or anything, in fact, its just the opposite of that, it was irresistibly sweet, different, and most definitely delicious. I could smell it. My mouth watered for her. For her _blood_. I craved for it. Wait. I cannot do this. I cannot take _another_ life. No I will not. Memories fluttered back in a blink of an eye. It hurt, not physically but mentally. Having to experience this _again_ was just over the line. I thought it would never happen again thats why I ignored the past. Anyways, our kind can get distracted easily. Like now for instant. Her blood. Lovely. No, please. I wanted to scream. The pain of these momories. It hurt. I decided to stop breathing. Though I don't really need to breath, the sense of smell disappearing was just to uncomfortable to continue. Like a defense barrier being put down. I quickened my pace towards class. Not fast enough to reveal my cover, but fast enough for a human speedwalking.

My heart has never beaten since I've met _her, _loved _her, _hurt _her_ then _she _dissappeared from my life, but as I saw this girl. Isabella Swan was it? Her blood. It's been too long since I've felt something like this. It was like she was _her_. I shook my head. I'm clearly hallucinating, if that was possible. This Isabella Swan cannot possibly be like _her_. There is no way that could happen, could it? No, of course not. Argh, I just told myself a moment ago to stop thinking about this. All it brings is pain. I continued holding my breath. Though I know her smell wouldn't be as strong as standing a couple of feet near her, I couldn't risk it. My inner self had been begging for me to breath again. To smell _her_ again but no, I will not. I know if I smell her, I would start craving again. Even just a little whiff of her would send me wild though my eyes were still liquid golden. Just a single drop of her would satisfy me but then again, I would just want more. More until there was no more. I know. I've been there.

I was already a good few meters away from her when I felt her blood rise. I clenched my fist on the strap of my bag. I need to get away from her. Fast. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to disappoint Clarisle anymore. I don't want to. I won't. I won't disappoint him anymore. I promised myself this a long time ago and I will not back down from it even if it was a promise to myself. A promise is a promise. I turned around the corner and then heard her footsteps stop, bringing me to a halt as well. What was I doing? Why was I waiting for her? I should probably continue, but I can't. My feet won't budge. I would try again. I would try and read her mind again. I tried. It didn't work. I didn't hear anything. Didn't see anything. There was just...Nothing. I did my best to ignore this. Why bother? Why did I bother wanting to know? She was just another pathetic human. Right? Why did I feel hungry all of a sudden? I just arrived from another of our 'annual two week hunting trip' and my eyes are at the right shade of gold. Yet I'm hungry. Her blood is too irresistible, just too much. I finally gained control over my feet again and dragged myself towards the classroom.

I forced myself into the classroom and finally exhaled. I searched for her thoughts yet again but once again, nothing came. I mentally sighed, approached my assigned table and sat down. My heart beat weakened then stopped. Good. I was relieved. Finally its all over. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaned back unto my chair, closed my eyes and relaxed waiting for the rest of the students to enter. My wish came true and the students filed in. One after another. Everything was just right when a particular person entered. A person who can really drive me wild. The person who is obviously oblivious to everything. The person whose blood is so irresistably sweet. I knew who she was. Yeah. I didn't even have to open my eyes. Sweet and irresistible. She was here and what was worse - we were assigned in the same table. I straightened my posture, opened my eyes and glared at the person who has been in my mind throughout this whole time.

Bella. Isabella Swan.

**(End of Edward's POV)**

**Told you its short. Thanks anyways. Please R&R. XP. Oh yeah, please tune in for One Last Dance: Chapter 3. And may I remind you: check out the trailer on 'Twilight' which can be found in youtube or in Stephenie Meyer's official website. Thank you and Take care **

**P.s: If any of you are wondering why it said that Edward's heart started beating again when vampires do not get heart beats the answer is well...It's Bella's effect on Edward (char) On how it strongly hits him...That happened to him before and he thought it wont happen but he thought wrong X3 thanx for reading again, enjoy your school year also  
**


End file.
